


Sea Salt and Chocolate

by cupcakeL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baker Harry, Cheating, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Niall is a Good Friend, Pining Harry, Singer Louis, Strangers to Lovers, This is a fluff piece, but like the ex was cheating, its so sweet your teeth are going to rott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakeL/pseuds/cupcakeL
Summary: “How can I help you?” He looked at the customer and wow, Harry was pretty sure this guy had the bluest eyes he had ever seen. When the guy opened his mouth Harry could almost feel the venom in his voice.“Do you have some kind of truffle that passive aggressively says ‘fuck you’?”Or Harry owns a confectionary/café and Louis is an aspiring musician who needs to break up with his boyfriend via truffles.





	Sea Salt and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to apologize to everyone who waited 8 months for me to finish this.  
> My special thanks go to [Jay](http://louislittletummy.tumblr.com/) for always believing in me, cheering me on and commenting everything i wrote and to [Liv](http://suspendrs.tumblr.com/) for being a wonderful, kind and super helpful beta!  
> 

_today’s special: “pettiness” dark chocolate pralinés with sea salt and almonds_

 

Harry looked at the clock over the door. It was almost seven o’clock and so far it had been a pretty good day. Over the past three years he had been so busy creating new pastries, cakes, and truffles in the back of the little shop that he’d completely forgotten just how much fun working the counter was.

He remembered when he used to do everything in the shop, creating, baking, selling and cleaning, only supported by his friends Ed and Niall who would help him at the counter from time to time.

But since Sweets Style had gained popularity, he had the resources to hire more employees and relocate into a bigger place in a fancier part of the city. There, he could also sell coffee to customers in the front and had more room to create in the back.

The actual baking was now done by James, Nick and Jimmy while Niall, Ed, Liam, Sarah and Clare did the selling. The shop mostly worked over assignments, but Harry only did the ones for their long term customers or really important people himself and spent the rest of the time creating.

He knew his shop was pretty famous and he suspected that somewhere along the way it had become “hipster” or something, but he had no idea what to expect when Clare had called in sick this morning.

Since they opened this morning the place had been packed with people, all aged between sixteen and thirty-two, and Harry had only seen Niall’s head pop up between tables three or four times, because they were both doubly busy with Clare sick, Sarah writing her Master's degree, Ed on his cruise and Liam away because of “important family matters”.

It felt weird to be back in the centre of the action after spending so much time in the kitchen, but Harry loved every second of making people happy with his pastries and truffles. 

Just when he thought he could take a breather because most people were gone or quietly sipping on their coffees, the door opened again. The first thing he noticed about the new customer was that he looked _furious._ He reminded Harry of an angry kitten. A very adorable, very small, very delicate and very, very angry kitten.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and concentrated on his professional smile. When the man reached the counter he looked no less angry than when he had stormed into the café, but Harry was a professional. Well, at least he tried to be.

“How can I help you?” He looked at the customer and _wow_ , Harry was pretty sure this guy had the bluest eyes he had ever seen. When the guy opened his mouth Harry could almost feel the venom in his voice.

“Do you have some kind of truffle that passive aggressively says ‘fuck you’?” Harry looked at him blatantly for a second then, without saying another word, he turned around and made two cups of tea. He placed them on the counter between them and pushed one towards the now slightly irritated looking man.

“I think what you really need is a cuppa. It’s on the house. Do you want to explain to me why you need truffles that passive aggressively say ‘fuck you’ young man?” While sipping on his tea Harry noted that the man had very fluffy hair.

“Don’t call me ‘young man’. I’m not a child,” fluffy hair said, while suspiciously glancing at the cup in front of him. “My name’s Louis.” He carefully sniffed at it and then took a small sip before putting the cup down again.

“I’m not sure why I’m telling you this, but you made me tea and that kinda makes you trustworthy. So, Today is the anniversary of my relationship of three years and I just saw my partner in a restaurant getting all cozy with my sworn arch nemesis and now I need to break it off. And for that I need truffles.”

For a second Harry just stared. He thought about asking why Louis had to break up via chocolate, but decided against it.  “Maybe… they’re just friends? Don’t you think you should talk to them first?” he offered helplessly.

“Yes, of course. I always basically sit on my friends, who are also my boyfriend’s arch nemesis, and eat their faces off. Are you gonna help me or not, mate?” Even though Harry tried to keep it professional he couldn’t keep himself from feeling sympathetic for Louis.

“Shit. Okay. I will help you. Just let me take a look what we still have. Do you know what kind of chocolate both of them dislike?” Harry asked while he was mentally already going through the options he still had. It would have been better if Louis had come earlier or ordered something, but now the remains of today’s products would have to do.

“Uhm… My boyfr… my ex really, really hates dark chocolate and I remember Eleanor saying she only likes white chocolate or something? I don’t know.” He thought about it for a second then he smiled at the _today’s special_ that was written on a blackboard over the counter. “And she’s allergic to almonds.”

“You really are pretty salty about this, aren’t you?” Harry said with a smirk at the board. They grinned at each other for a moment before Harry went to the back to search for the truffles and appropriate wrapping.

A few minutes later he came back and put two different packages on the counter. One was some kind of beige and said “bon voyage” in a very ugly blue font and the other one was white with fancy gold letters that stated “sorry for your loss”.

Louis started laughing as soon as he saw the packages. He was still laughing when he pulled a pen out of his jacket and scribbled “not” in front of the “sorry”. Harry couldn’t help but laugh, too, when he saw it. He put the other package away but brought Louis one truffle so he could try them.

Louis inspected the delicate chocolate confectionery with the same suspicion with which he had looked at the tea. Harry rolled his eyes and put a truffle into his mouth. His gaze was fixed on Louis while he chewed and he didn’t miss the other man’s gaze wandering to his mouth and quickly flickering up to his eyes again.

“Scared I’ll poison you?” Harry asked. Louis huffed and carefully took a bite of the the chocolate piece. His eyes widened a bit and he let out a quiet moan. With a small smile Harry took a sip of his tea. He knew this reaction. It was not unusual when people first tried his goods, tough he was glad it still caused this reaction.

“Fucking shit, we can’t use those. They’re too good. Don’t you have anything less… delicious?” His expression was pained and he stared distressed at the remaining half of the truffle in his hand while whispering, “he doesn’t deserve to be in the same room as something this pure.”

“Well it’s not like he's gonna like it, right?” Harry grinned and put a bow on the package while Louis hummed in agreement. 

He looked at the clock and realised that it was well past seven. His eyes searched for Niall who was getting his money from the last customers. He gave the Irishman a small nod and looked back at Louis who had just finished his coffee. 

“We're actually closing now. Let me just…” he pulled a small paper bag up from under the counter and put both chocolate boxes inside them. 

“I don't need both of them!” Louis exclaimed when he saw it, but Harry just smiled at him mildly while typing the total of one pack into the register. 

“Please take it. You'll need it after you break up with this guy. Also, didn’t your mother teach you not to say no to free stuff?” With that Harry took the money Louis offered him and gave him the bag. “Good luck.” 

“Thanks!” Louis said, and made his way towards the door. But not without turning once and smiling at Harry again. 

“Bye! ... see you?” Harry asked with a hopeful smile, just when Louis opened the door. The smaller man turned around, a big grin plastered on his face. 

“See you soon!” he said, before disappearing into the dark. 

“That was a cute one, ay?” Niall gave him a pat on the shoulder while Harry still stared at the closed door and the darkness that had just swallowed Louis. _Shit._ He shook his head and turned to his friend. 

“Is it always this busy?” he asked innocently. Niall laughed. 

“Mate, today is Monday. That's one of the quiet days of the week!” Harry groaned and put his hands over his face. 

“Don't worry. We’ll rock this until the others get back and you can disappear into your hole again. You did pretty well for the beginning.” Harry smacked him with a towel and Niall ran off shrieking to hide behind a table.

After their epic towel war, during which James joined them and formed a third party while Jimmy went home and Nick sat at the heating and typed away on his phone, Nick went with James to eat with him and his family and Niall invited himself to Harry’s for diner. 

Harry let him into his car with a sigh, but made him promise not to question him about Louis again, to which Niall responded with a shrug and a grin. 

“‘See you soon’ innit?” he quoted, and slipped into the passenger seat before Harry could drive off without him. Harry response was a shouted “Oi!” but he couldn't hold back a smile because Niall was right. Louis would be back. Soon.

 

_today's special: “beginnings” white chocolate pralinés with cherry blossoms and egg liqueur_

 

At three o’clock sharp the next day Louis was back. The café was relatively quiet because most people were working or eating lunch or, apparently, like most of their customers, had class. Harry saw Niall slipping off into the back, presumably to tell the others that Harry’s “mysterious stranger” was back. 

Harry saw Louis lurking in front of the door, obviously unsure if he should come in or not. A few seconds later they made eye contact and Louis held it for a few seconds before he stepped in. He walked up to the counter and sat down directly in front of Harry. 

“I’d like a cup of tea please, thank you.” Harry flashed him a quick smile and made a small gesture for Louis to wait while he finished a coffee for a pretty girl with a blonde bob. He put the coffee and a piece of cake on the counter in front of the girl who smiled at him before focusing on her book again. 

For a few seconds Harry let himself stare at the wall to gather himself. He turned back and grinned at Louis, who had watched the interaction, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

“A cuppa?” he asked, while he started to prepare two cups. For a second Louis looked like he wanted to say something, then he cast a glance over to the girl who was obviously lost in her book. 

When he put down the cups in front of Louis and carefully placed a small tray with a few of today's special pralines, he finally got a closer look on the other man. Louis looked… well, he looked like someone who just had a bad breakup and a night without much sleep behind him. His eyes were red and a bit puffy and Harry noticed that Louis’ hands were fidgeting the whole time. 

“I'm sorry I didn't ask for your name yesterday. I- … it wasn't a good day and all I could think of was how horrible I felt.” He didn't lift his eyes from the cup in his hands but his voice was sincere. Harry felt the urge to protect this man who looked like he might just break any second.

“Don't worry about it. I'm Harry, by the way. Do you want to talk about it or…?” he let the end of the sentence hang in the air. Carefully he leaned on the counter and watched Louis take a sip of his tea. It was clear from the small frown on Louis’ face that he was having a very heated internal debate with himself over what to tell Harry.

“Can we- … can we just pretend that you didn’t help me break up with my boyfriend and just, I don’t know, talk?” he said eventually. Harry smiled at him reassuringly and shoved the truffles in his direction.

“It’s okay. Take one.” This time Louis didn’t inspect the truffle like he suspected it to be venomous, he just gave it an interested look, brows furrowed, a small smile on his lips. He took a careful bite and closed his eyes as soon as the chocolate hit his taste buds.

“Those are incredible Harry! I can’t believe you sell them all day! How do you keep yourself from just eating everything?” He slowly pushed the rest of the small chocolate behind his very beautiful lips. Not that Harry cared. Louis was just a customer. He was a professional and professionals didn't crush on customers.

Too late he realised that Louis expected him to answer his question “Uhm… well, if you spend so much time around chocolate, you kinda grow immune to the appeal of just eating everything I guess…” Louis stared at him, his eyes wide with shock.

“That doesn't even make sense, Harold!” He popped another truffle into his mouth while Harry considered telling him that his name wasn’t Harold. “Just because I studied music doesn’t mean I don’t listen to music at home and just because I play in a band doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy going to concerts. But you're at least a bit right, because I _really_ despise the British postal system now. Before I started working there, I only thought it sucked.” 

“You play in a band _and_ you studied music? That sounds so cool!” Harry leaned a bit forward and folded his hands around his cup. “Actually I play in a band _because_ I studied music. It was a group project. We had to form a group, write a song together and then record it. I was paired up with one of my mates, Steve and we asked our mates Josh and Zayn to join us. We realised we make a pretty good team, you know, with me singing and playing the piano, Zayn playing the guitar and harmonizing with me occasionally, Josh on the drums and Steve mixing up everything and putting in bass and doing other cool stuff with his synthesizers. Our song got the best grade and we decided to write more songs and see if we could go on from there. Nothing big.”

Harry could only stare. Without taking his eyes from Louis he took a sip from his tea and tried to find a fitting answer. “Nothing big?” he finally asked, his voice a bit louder than he had intended. “‘Best grade’ doesn’t sound like ‘nothing big’ to me.” Louis chuckled but glanced over at the girl who was still sitting near him, her empty plate abandoned. The next time he talked, his voice was slightly quieter so he wouldn’t disturb her. “There weren't many people in our class, so it wasn’t hard to come out on top.” 

“How many groups did you defeat?” Harry demanded while he carefully took away the girl’s plate. For a second she glanced up from her book and shoot him a quick smile but focused on her book again a few seconds later. 

Louis’ grin was now so wide that Harry thought his face was about to crack. “You make it sound like some battle to the death! There were like twelve other groups, and most of them weren't good mixed so there were, like, three bands who were any good.” 

“Really? I think it's still impressive that you were better than ten mediocre bands and two good ones.” Harry watched Louis eat another truffle. The topic was interesting. Working in his small confectionary, he'd always been alone and got the advantage of having help only later and the concept of a band was so completely different. “Were you put together at random or could you decide yourself with whom you wanted to work?”

“Our teacher made little cards with our names on, and then she drew two at a time who had to go and search for more members of their band. It was sheer luck that she drew mine and Steve’s name. Though, back then I was pretty pissed that I couldn't be in a band with my friend Perrie and Max bc she'd drawn Perrie with Jade and Max with Nathan…” Louis stared at the blackboard behind Harry. Suddenly his face had gone a bit white. 

“Is Max…” Harry didn't know how to formulate the question that was on top of his mind. An awkward silence followed during which Louis just kind of stared into the void and Harry scanned the room for Niall and realised that the Irishman was doing his job perfectly while Harry hadn't been aware of any of his surroundings except for Louis. 

Harry finished up his cuppa and then carefully addressed Louis again. “Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?” He could see Louis snap back into reality. 

“Nah, I’m fine.” With this blatant lie he finished of his tea and ate the last truffle. “I really should get going, I'm gonna be late for work.” He pulled his purse out of his back pocket and looked at Harry. 

With a smile Harry typed in the total for the tea. Slightly stunned by the price Louis handed him his money and waved his goodbye. When he passed Niall he gave him a grin which was eagerly returned and this time when he exited the café Harry was able to see him go away. 

Louis turned right. He started walking and looked back into the shop, his eyes finding Harry's without a problem. He lifted his hand into a graceful wave and Harry, too dumbstruck to react, just stared as the sun lit Louis’s hair up and made it look like it was made of burning gold. 

Louis was already out of sight when Harry finally managed to pull himself together and make the girl that was still sitting at the counter, now a lot farther in the middle of her book, another coffee. 

Harry would have to call Gemma tonight and talk to her about this. Or maybe not. She would just tell him to “go get some!” and if he didn't call her two days later to tell her that he did in fact “get some”, she'd start scheming again so that her baby brother would finally do something himself and Gemma's schemes were always terrible and inevitable.

 

_today's special: "independence" chocolate macchiato cupcakes with salted caramel frosting_

 

Louis barged into the café as if he owned the place and strode directly to the counter where he let himself slump onto the chair. Harry looked at the clock. It was one minute past three. Harry finished up the orders of two other customers before he got to Louis and his tea. Smiling he put the cup in front of Louis. When Louis lifted the cup Harry snached an _“independance”_ cupcake from behind the counter and pushed it towards Louis. 

“Oi! Harry, don’t you think your boss will get suspicious if you keep on giving me all this ridiculously delicious and…” he looked at the price of the _today’s special_ and raised an eyebrow, “also ridiculously expensive stuff?” For a moment Harry considered telling him that this was actually _his_ place and that _he_ makes the daily specials but before he could decide Niall appeared next to him. He stole a truffle from the étagère on the counter and only laughed when Harry swatted at him. 

Niall turned to Louis while he chewed the delicate chocolate. “Hey mate, I’m Niall! Nice to finally officially meet you!” He clapped Louis on the back and pointed at Harry “Don’t take this guy too seriously. He loves to make people think he’s all respectable and stuff when in reality he makes bad puns and laughs too hard at his own jokes.” 

Before Niall could say much more a hipster with a rainbow coloured hat turned up and asked him for a coffee. With a grin he went on with the order while Louis gaped and Harry glared. Louis took a bite from his cupcake, and the moan he made sounded far too sexual for the given environment. He put the cupcake back down and looked back at Harry who silently blew at his tea to cool it. 

“Do you want to talk about it today?” he asked softly. Louis stared at his hands. When he looked up he didn’t make eye contact with Harry. 

“You know, Max, he lurked in front of my apartment when I got home yesterday and I may or may not have slept with him,” Louis sais. Harry looked affronted. “He’s not a bad guy, you know? I couldn’t just let him stand in the rain. And I promise it’s over. I saw him at the post office today, and it won’t happen again.” Harry was not convinced and for some reason hearing Louis talk about sleeping with his ex hurt more than it should. Internally he was fuming, so he took a big bite of an _“independance”_ cupcake himself. Louis gave him a curious look but he didn’t say anything. They just chewed in silence. 

“It really was the last time.” Harry knew immediately what Louis was talking about. “It made me realise that at the end of our relationship the sex was the only good thing we still had. And it wasn’t even that good. So after… Well, I put all of his stuff into a box and told him to never come back. If I see him hanging around work again I’ll ask Zayn to tell him to fuck off.” 

For some reason the name Zayn sounded familiar, yet Harry wasn’t sure why. He knew Louis had mentioned it before, but back then it had already felt like he knew it. He tried to remember why but he couldn’t figure it out. Why did all his friends talk about people he didn’t know by name? It really didn’t help with figuring out who they were talking about. 

“Zayn is the guy you’re in a band with, right?” he asked lamely when he realised that the silence had been a bit too long to be comfortable. Louis just nodded and took another bite of his cupcake. For some reason, the whole situation felt weird. Harry didn’t know why but he couldn’t keep himself from thinking it and suddenly he started to doubt himself. 

What was he doing? Flirting with a guy who just went through a breakup? Great idea. This would be much easier if Harry had ever been in a relationship, or if he knew how to flirt. At the moment he lived on experiences from seventh grade, and those were not very many.

When Louis finished his tea Harry managed to smile at him. “You know that I’m not judging you, right? I’m just… I’ve never been in love, so I don’t know what it feels like and even less what falling out of love or breaking up feels like.” For a second Louis just looked at him and Harry was already scared that he’d overshared again, but then a smirk crept onto Louis face. 

“I can’t quite believe you’ve never been in a relationship. I mean… Look at you.” And with that he winked. He _winked._ Harry’s confidence in his abilities to figure out whether someone might be flirting with him cracked like a too quickly cooled meringue. 

“I’ve been working a lot over the past few years.” Harry could feel his cheeks heating up. He let his gaze wander and quickly counted the guests in the shop to calm himself. There were five people waiting in a line to pay for sweets while approximately fifteen hipsters sat on fluffy armchairs and sipped coffee while nibbling on different cupcakes, truffles or cakes. 

He’d really worked and accomplished a lot over the past years. He’d always felt happy with his life, but suddenly the idea of eating cupcakes with Louis seemed far better than making cupcakes and it scared him. Being a confectionist had always been his dream, so why wasn’t he happy? 

Louis eyes were soft and he smiled around his last bite of _“independance”._ His adam's apple bobbed slightly when he swallowed. “Hey, it’s okay. Love isn’t like romantic novels make it out to be. There’s no butterflies or love at first sight. If you really love a person you’ll know because you feel like you could spend every day with them and that you can share everything with them because you trust them completely. I know this description also fits a good friend, but you’ll know the difference when it happens.” 

Harry realised a bit too late that he’d been staring at Louis lips and that he wasn’t entirely sure what Louis had been saying so he just nodded and tried to focus on his eyes instead. His beautiful, beautiful blue eyes. Which might be a not so good idea. They, too, were quite distracting. 

“I think so too. Thank you, though.” Harry was pretty sure those words were always fitting. “But be careful, men can be real arseholes when they’re being rejected.” Louis lifted an eyebrow. “I have an older sister.” 

Suddenly Louis face lit up. “Oh! That’s so cool! I only have younger sisters! How much older than you is she?” 

“She’s three years older than me and can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but I love her a lot. You know, sometimes she acts like she knows everything just because she’s a bit older, and she’s quite extra and dramatic sometimes but to be fair, me too, so…”

Louis grin spread until it reached his eyes. “But c’mon, you’re a younger sibling. I have five little sisters and one brother. Being the baby in the family must be so nice sometimes!” Harry glared at him. 

“I’m not the baby in the family. And being the little one has its disadvantages, too. My sister was allowed to do so many cool things and I wasn’t. Also she’s, like, super intelligent and successful, so the standards for me were pretty high.” Harry poured himself another cup of tea and then lifted the teapot, questioning.

Louis shook his head slightly. “No, thanks, I’m fine. That’s true, but I, for example, had to grow up very early, because I had to help my mum raise my sisters and they were allowed to do stuff earlier than I was. Though I think both sides have their perks.” 

Harry was just taking a sip of his tea when Niall ran into him and threw an arm over his shoulder. “Not that anyone here cares, but I have an older brother and he’s _the man!_ ” and with that he vanished again.

“He’s telling the truth,” Harry said. “His brother really is ‘the man’. Coolest lad I’ve ever met.” Delighted, he raised his cup. 

“Hey! That rhymed!” Louis laughed while digging in his pockets for money. 

“And you’re sure you don’t want me to pay for the cupcake? Because I don’t want you to get in trouble.” Harry just waved at him. He should really tell Louis that he in fact owned this confectionary but somehow he didn’t know how. 

“Don’t worry about it.” He carefully took the money for the tea and shot a look at Niall, who kept making gestures that indicated that in his opinion Harry should tell Louis. He would. Just not now. 

“See you!” Louis said, sounding far more cheery than earlier. 

“Yeah, see you! And be careful!” Harry said while starting to put away the used dishes. When he finished putting them away he was just able to catch a last glimpse at Louis disappearing behind the corner before Niall crashed into him. Harry almost lost his balance in the process but Niall hung at his neck like a sloth and rescued him from falling over. 

“You know, they dated for a really long time, so I wouldn’t read too much into the breakup sex.” Harry stared. “Oh c’mon! You _know_ that I know everyone and everything about everyone. I’ve known Zayn for ages.” He let Harry go and started to make a coffee for a tall blonde girl with glasses and a book under her arm. 

“Wait, were you the one who told me about Zayn?” He went over to the other counter and picked up selling sweets were Niall had left off. “And it doesn’t bother me that they had… you know. Why would i care? I barely know Louis.” Seriously. What was Niall thinking? There was no reason to be jealous. He just liked talking to Louis. And if he just happened to want to talk to Louis more often, so what? 

Niall laughed a short, barked laugh. “Man, you really have no clue, have ya?” Harry looked at him with what he hoped was a death stare. Considering Niall’s grin it probably didn’t look very deadly. “There is a reason why you got mad when he told ya and why you want to keep him here every time he comes. And don’t deny it. I can see it in the way you look at him.” 

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about.” He really didn’t. He liked Louis. But was it more? Could it ever be more? He didn’t know. “He seems like a nice person and talking to him is really interesting. I hope he comes back tomorrow.” He ignored Niall’s sigh and the glance that radiated pity. 

“Yeah, right. So, you’re cooking tonight.” He knew it would be a long day, but Niall wouldn’t talk about it again if he didn’t want to, and his excitement about their plans for the night wasn’t fake.

 

_today's special: "treachery" milk chocolate pralinés with raspberry and chilli_

 

Every day  Louis came back and every day he came between five and quarter past three. They talked about everything and everyone because with Louis around Harry felt like he could just be himself, without having to pretend anything because Louis never judged him.

So when Louis came in a few days later, less bubbly and bouncy than usual, Harry already knew that in this mood Louis needed a cup of Darjeeling. He gave Louis time to settle while preparing a small plate with the today’s special.

Harry put the plate and the tea down in front of Louis, who just kind of stared down at the counter. In front of him were his phone and his wallet and Louis kept fidgeting with the hem of his oversized sweater. Harry smiled at him encouragingly and took a sip of his own tea.

“I told you that Max has been messaging me right? That he’s trying to get back together with me because we’re so ‘perfect for each other’ and shit?” He carefully lifted the cup and blew into the steam.

Harry wasn’t sure if he had mentioned it before, but Louis did not look like he wanted to elaborate right now so he just nodded and said, “Yeah, you said you’d tell your friend about it and he’d handle it, I think.” He took another sip of his tea. Yes, this Oolong had been a good purchase. It accentuated chocolate perfectly.

“I would! But Zayn is still out of town and I don’t know what to do.” Apparently everyone around Harry knew this Zayn person, who was away because of important “family business” at the moment, which was also put in air quotes by everyone for some reason.

Something in Harry’s stomach started to feel uneasy. “Are you considering getting back together with him, though?” Harry knew he had no right to feel jealous, but for some reason it was very hard for him not to feel this way.

Louis looked shocked. “NO! No, I would never,” he put a truffle in his mouth and suddenly he looked like he was about to cry. “Fuck, Harry, these are so delicious! Is there chilli in there?” It took him a moment to chew the tiny thing. As soon as he’d savoured it’s taste extensively, he continued. “Anyways, Steve told me about this party he was at last weekend and that Max was there too.” 

He stopped when he saw that Harry was preparing an Irish coffee for a brunette girl with braided hair, big glasses and a black hoodie. After he handed her the coffee she put her headphones back in and started to type away on her macbook. Harry went back to Louis and made a gesture for him to continue. 

“So… yeah. Steve said everyone got pretty drunk and at one point this asshole started to brag about cheating on me.” He looked so small and broken when he said it, Harry just wanted to hug him. “I should’ve known he fucked everyone who’d let him, but I thought that what was between us was serious. In the end I just wasn’t good enough.” 

It took everything for Harry not to pick Louis up, bring him home, wrap him into a blanket, feed him chocolate and tell him that he’s worth more than a billion assholes. He could see that Louis was having an internal battle with himself so he just waited patiently and moved the truffles a bit farther in Louis direction. 

“You know, he didn’t even cheat on me once. He cheated on me multiple times with multiple people. As if one wasn’t enough. Steve told me he said he’d slept with Danielle, Nathan, some girl don’t know, Brenna or whatever, some other dude from our music class and of course my arch nemesis, Eleanor. Like, that’s five people. Does this mean that I’m not worth being loved or is Max just an asshole?”

“Louis, nobody deserves what this dickhead did, especially not you! You are kind, and brave and sweet and I have no idea what’s wrong in his brain that he did that!” Harry felt the sudden urge to go to his Max character and tell him something about manners and about treating people with kindness. “If I can do anything for you, please tell me!” 

Louis just nodded quietly and took a sip of his tea. “I know that it’s not my fault. I just _feel_ like it is. Like, what could I have done better? Was there anything I could’ve done to prevent him from cheating on me? On a rational level, I _know_ that i couldn’t have done anything, but on an emotional level I’m still blaming myself.” 

Harry was reaching for the truffles, but Louis had already eaten all of them. He smiled. “I cannot know how you feel, Louis, and I’m not sure if I can help you in any way, but I can tell you that you’re worthy of love until you believe it again. And I can feed you with more pralinés,” he said, while filling the plate with more truffles. 

“Oi, mate, I really hope you’re not a witch trying to fatten me so you can eat me, I’m not Hänsel! And who even says _praliné_ instead of truffle?” Louis complained while eating another filled chocolate. 

“Who is nibbling at my little house?” Harry asked with a, what he assumed, creepy smile, while holding an étagère filled with small gingerbread chocolates in front of Louis face and the slow smile that spread over his face was the first one Harry had seen from him today. He counted it as an accomplishment. 

On this particular day, Louis insisted on paying for all the truffles he had eaten. Harry didn’t want him to pay for them, but Louis could be even more stubborn than Harry. “You are aware that I’m giving them to you for free because I really want to know what you think of them? 

Louis smiled while counting his bills. “Yes I know, young Harold, but it doesn’t feel right. I come here so often and I’ve never payed for a _praliné._ ” 

Harry took the cash and grinned a toothy grin. “You know, praliné is actually the original French word for truffles, but since the English language doesn’t have an acute accent, they changed it. Confectionarists still use the word, though.” 

“Nerd.” Louis waved his goodbye to Harry and gave Niall a handshake on his way out. When he walked past the store window a gust of wind ruffled through his hair and lots of leaves rained down around him. The last thing Harry saw was how Louis put on a red beanie. 

“You’re staring!” 

Harry startled. He hadn’t heard Niall’s arrival right next to him. 

“Ni! You almost gave me a heart attack!” He swatted at him, but Niall ducked away, laughing. The girl with the macbook looked up and smiled. Harry remembered her. She was a regular. He’d been so distracted by Louis, that he hadn’t even recognised her. He put two “ _treachery”_ onto a small plate and shoved it over to her. 

When she pulled out one of her headphones and raised an eyebrow he just said, “They’re on the house, love, don’t worry.”

 

_today's special: "confrontation" ginger pumpkin cupcakes with almond honey icing_

 

When Louis opened the door Harry knew immediately that something was wrong. Not only because Louis was an hour early (he definitely wasn’t the most punctual person in the world, but him being early had never happened before), but also because he looked weird. For starters, normal people don’t wear sunglasses on rainy mid-October days. And there was also something up with his mouth. 

As Louis approached the counter Harry’s gaze slid over Louis split lip. The blood looked not quite dried yet and Harry felt the sudden urge to punch the person who had done this to Louis. 

“What the fuck happened to your face?” was the first question he asked. Before saying hello. Even before making a good cup of tea for Louis. 

Louis lowered his sunglasses and Harry was two seconds from screaming because around Louis’s eye the skin had already started to turn purple. “My ex boyfriend happened to my face.” 

“What the fuck, Louis? Do you need an ice pack for that? It looks horrible!” Louis just carefully shook his head and winced when a strand of his fringe touched the bruise. He slowly removed it and dabbed at his still bloody lip. 

Harry gave Louis a napkin with little pumpkins on it. It looked far too cheerful and he kind of wanted to rip it apart. He went to the water boiler and could feel his hands shake while preparing the tea. When he finished, his nerves had calmed down a bit. Harry felt calm enough to slide Louis’ tea over the counter and push a “ _confrontation”_ towards him. 

For a few minutes they just sat there in silence, Louis busying himself eating his cupcake and Harry holding onto his chamomile tea. There were not many customers today so Harry could just stare at Louis intensely without being disturbed. 

When Louis had finished Harry finally brought up the nerve to ask the question that had been in his head since Louis had entered the café. “You look like shit and you’re an hour early. What the fuck did that fucker do, apart from the obvious?”

Harry gripped his cup tighter when he thought of this asshole who had dared to hurt beautiful, dainty, soft Louis. He deserved so much better than that.   

“Max tried to message me so I blocked him literally everywhere, and when he couldn’t reach me over my number or social media or my friends he decided it would be a great idea to make a scene at the post office.” Harry rolled his eyes. Everything he heard about Louis’s ex made him more and more unpleasant. 

Louis sniffed at his tea (he, too, had a chamomile tea for his nerves) and took a sip. “So of course I took him out back and he started yelling at me that I’m an ‘ungrateful little bitch’ who ‘doesn’t even deserve love’ and that I ‘should be thankful’ that he’s ‘willing to take me back’.” If Harry wasn’t so pissed off right now, he’d find it totally endearing that Louis used two fingers of both hands to make air quotes. “And when I told him that I know about his cheating and that I don’t want to see him ever again, he hit me.” Louis carefully touched his eye. 

At this point Harry had enough. He went into the back and got an ice pack for Louis. He put it into a towel and gave it to Louis, who looked like he was about to disappear inside himself. “Here. It’ll only get worse without cooling it.” 

Louis took it and put it onto his face with caution. As soon as the towel touched the bruised flesh he flinched violently. Yet he pressed it onto his eye and a few seconds later Harry could see his shoulders relax a little. 

“I never realised he was such a fuckboy. He used to be really nice. Like, I miss him, but not really _him._ I miss that idealised version of him that I have in my memory. And when I broke up with him it looked like he’d be okay with it. But in retrospect, was it probably the shock that made him so civil.” Louis started to chuckle but winced again. 

Harry took another sip of his tea. “Will he be a problem again?” In his voice was a hard nuance, he’d never noticed in his voice before. 

“No, don’t worry. As soon as that douche hit me Steve stormed out and his second swing only grazed my mouth before Steve got to him. He’s a big softie but as soon as someone hurts his friends he mutates into a mother bear who has to protect her cubs. He told Max to stay the fuck away from me or he’d do something he’d regret later.” 

Harry lifted an eyebrow and asked, “Would he put another man into the hospital?” but Louis just laughed. 

“Nah, he probably meant forcing me to go to the police and filing a restraining order. Steve really doesn’t trust the police, but he can be very responsible.” Harry blinked. He decided that he’d probably like Steve. He sounded like a nice guy and a good friend - exactly the kind of person Harry would like to befriend. 

“It’s still a shock that I let myself be fooled by Max.” There was a short silence until Louis started to laugh again. “You should have seen his face when I came to his flat. He didn’t invite me in. Probably because… Eleanor… was still with him.” His voice was dripping with loathing. 

“He didn’t even know that it was our anniversary. When I gave him the box he was like ‘What’s this for?’ And when he looked at it he had the audacity to ask, ‘What did I lose?’ What an idiot.” Harry thought it was a justified question, but he didn’t say that. 

Louis finished his tea and continued. “So I’m standing there, in his doorway, strongly suspecting that my arch nemesis is lying in the living room in some stage of undress and he doesn’t get that I’m dumping him so my first reaction is to say ‘Me. Bye, bitch’, whirl around and storm out.” 

Carefully he is turning the cup in his hands. It’s coloured in a pale turquoise blue, brilliantly highlighting his eyes. “That might not have been my greatest performance. Maybe it was a bit overly dramatic.” At this point Harry started laughing. 

“I know at least five ways you could’ve made this situation even more dramatic off the top of my head. Also, he can be happy you didn’t just send him a text. Because, to be honest, that’s what he deserved, in my opinion.” Now Louis smiled his beautiful smile and Harry could see the crinkles by his eye appear. 

He rested his elbows on the counter. “I did consider just sending him a text. But like my mum always says, ‘the drama gene is strong in our family’.” For a few moments they held eye contact, then they both looked down, but Harry could see the beginning of a smile spreading on Louis’ face. 

Louis snatched the, now a bit bloody, napkin and studied the pumpkin pattern. “By the way, was there pumpkin in the cupcake you gave me?” He looked up at Harry, then searched on the blackboard over the counter for the daily special. 

“Yeah. They’re made with ginger, cinnamon and pumpkin. How’d you like them?” Harry paused, but Louis was still distracted by the blackboard. “The daily specials are usually new creations which we test for a day on our regulars and on other customers to see if we should include them into our usual supply.” 

Louis nodded. “Makes sense. But isn’t it a bit early for pumpkin flavoured food?” Harry looked at him, affronted. 

“First of all, it’s never too early for pumpkin flavoured everything, and second of all we’re well into October. If you don’t eat pumpkin now, when will you?” Harry gestured animatedly with his hands. When he finished to emphasize his point, he didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he snached another cupcake and put it in front of Louis.

“Okay, maybe you’re right. But isn’t it a bit overly exploited by now?” Harry pouted at him. “...but these cupcakes are the best pumpkin flavoured thing I’ve ever eaten, so it’s okay.”

“Good save, mate. Harry is a crazy perfectionist when it comes to the daily specials.” Niall looped his arm around Louis’s shoulder. Carefully, he pulled the ice pack away from Louis’ face. “Oi, that looks nasty.”

Louis slowly put the ice pack back against his face and started to open his wallet with his other hand. “If you ever need our help you just have to ask.” Niall said and Harry just nodded.

I will.” Louis payed for his tea. When he got up he hugged Niall goodbye and waved at Harry. He waved back but was a bit annoyed that Niall got to hug Louis but he didn’t.

When Louis reached the door he turned around and smiled before he put the cool pack into his backpack and put his sunglasses back on. When he went out a single sunray hit his face. Harry thought this might have been the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

“That bad, huh?” Niall smiled at him. Harry just rolled his eyes. “You know that Liam is going to come back soon, right?” 

Harry actually had already thought about it. Well, he’d just have to come up with a plan or something. He’d ask Gemma tonight. He’d have to talk to her eventually anyways and she would probably have an idea so he could just combine those two things. Maybe he could give Liam his lunch break from three to three thirty…

 

_today's special: "uncertainty" french chocolate cake with rose blossoms_

 

Louis had been coming regularly for a few weeks, so when he suddenly didn’t come, Harry feared for the worst. The problem wasn’t that Louis was late - they’d never set a specific time but usually he’d come some time between three and four - the problem was that it was 4:26 in the afternoon and Louis still hadn’t appeared. 

What if Louis had been in an accident? What if his ex had done something to him? Or maybe he just didn’t feel well? The whole situation stressed Harry far too much and neither Liam or Niall were a big help. 

Niall just kept telling him the “Lou is a tough one, he’ll be back eventually,” while Liam tried to make eye contact with raised eyebrows every time a male looking person entered the café. 

At 5:13 Harry gave up. He went to the back and let himself sink into the couch he’d put there for quick naps. He took out his phone, but he remembered that he still didn’t have Louis number. He’d just message Gemma instead.

Harry: _I told you about this guy who comes in every day, right_

He didn’t even have enough time to think over the new truffle recipe he’d been planning for the past few days before Gemma answered. 

Gemma: _Hon you’ve been talking about him non stop for the past weeks. did u two finally  hook up_  

For a few seconds Harry just stared at the screen. He scrolled up their conversation of the past weeks. He really had been talking about Louis a lot.

Harry: _No Gems! HE’S MISSING HE HASN’T BEEN HERE ALL DAY! REALLY SOMETHING MUST BE WRONG_  

This time Harry got to get all the ingredients for his new creation. Something with green tea and scotch. Dark chocolate. Maybe a hint of nutmeg. He had no idea why his sister took so long to answer. Usually nobody was able to pry her away from her phone. 

Gemma: _Why don’t u just message him_  

“What is so funny?” Niall stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Slowly he came nearer, a salt pretzel in his hand. He dipped it into the chocolate in the Bain Marie. Harry considered telling him off but he didn’t. 

“Niall, why the fuck didn’t you make me get his phone number?” Niall stared at him for a second until he realised that Harry was talking about Louis. 

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask him? He just came.” Harry looked at the clock. 18:57. Then he looked at Niall again and back at the clock. “He’s not alone, though.” 

This got Harry moving. If Louis wasn’t alone it either meant that he hadn’t been able to come because he didn’t have time or because he got back together with his ex. Harry had to know which one of the reasons it was.

He stormed out of the kitchen and into the café. Everyone else went home already but at the coziest table sat three people, all holding steaming hot drinks, all familiar. He couldn’t believe it. “Gems?” The tallest of the three people turned around and suddenly Harry had an arm full of Gemma. 

“Hey little one. I’m so sorry I didn’t answer you earlier, we were quite busy shopping,” she purred into his ear. When she let him go she said, “you remember my friend Lottie? The makeup artist?” and suddenly everything fell into place. Lottie. Makeup artist. Of course. 

Harry let go of Gemma but he didn’t dare look at the table. “If I turn around now, will I see Lottie’s older brother Louis?” Gemma’s reaction was answer enough but he still waited for her to say something. 

“How do you know Louis?” Her eyes flew back and forth between the two of them. “Wait… is he the-?” Harry looked down and Gemma understood. “Oh my GOD! I can’t believe you have a crush on Louis! Well that I do believe but I can’t believe that you just met! Lotts and I have been friends for so long now.” 

They went to the table and Louis looked like a sunflower. He practically radiated happiness. When they sat down the girls immediately started to tell him about everything they’d bought and about every shop they’d been in but at some point Harry got too distracted by Louis smile. 

“... don’t worry we found the perfect outfit for Louis’ gig tomorrow! I’m so excited!” Harry’s eyes widened and he nudged Gemma in the side. 

“You have a gig? Oh my god! Congratulations! Why didn’t you tell me you’re having a gig!” Louis just shrugged. 

“You didn’t ask.” The three others stared at him blankly while Louis took another sip of his drink. “What! I didn’t know if I would get hired and I didn’t want to get anyone hyped.” Gemma and Lottie sent him dirty looks while Harry kept thinking of how cute Louis was. 

“We have to do something too tomorrow, but we’ll come in after. You’ll come to the gig, right? Louis would like that.” Lottie grinned at him and Harry remembered why he liked her. He got the étagère with the last _“uncertainities”._  

Harry fidgeted with his bracelet. “Would you like me to come?” Louis nodded quickly and hid his face behind his gigantic mug to distract from his blush. It did not work. The girls started a heated discussion over some celebrity Harry didn’t know and Louis obviously didn’t care about. 

When they finally went home the café was long closed and the street was dark. “Are you going to sleep at mine, or do you and Lottie have plans for tonight?” Harry, who’d closed off the café, looked at Gemma who looked at Lottie.

“Yeah I think we’re going clubbing tonight, and I’ll sleep at Lotties. Don’t worry. We’ll stay together.” She grinned at him and vanished with the others.

Harry still couldn’t believe that Louis was the big brother of his big sister’s best friend. He dialled Niall’s number on his way home. He really needed someone to drink a beer and watch a trashy movie with while eating fast food and Niall was the master of this discipline.

  


_today's special: "warrior" dark chocolate pralinés with green tea and scotch_

 

The next day Harry wanted to hide in his bed. But for old times sake he has to get up. He’d promised Gemma to let her help baking like they used to do it and he knew she’d missed baking with him. Yet, for some reason something was different than usual.

She was distracted by her phone and kept forgetting to do things. Harry could only guess that she was having a heated discussion about him and Louis with Lottie right now. Suddenly his phone vibrated.

unknown number: _Hey Harry, its me, louis.my sister gave me your number. that okay?_  

Harry almost squealed when he read the text. With caution he put the ganache into the fridge and toweled his hands off so he could answer without getting his phone sticky. 

Harry: _hey louis, that’s cool. my sister has been nagging me all day_  

Louis: _Yeah mine too_  

Harry grinned at his phone like a lunatic and he would’ve kept standing there if Gemma hadn’t hit him over the head and told him to “keep working”. He finished the today’s special and was quite content with the outcome. 

Harry: did _your sis  tell you when you’ll be here?_  

He could see Gemma roll her eyes. “They’ll be here soon, don’t worry.” He grabbed Gemmas phone to see the time and suddenly a private chat appeared that just said. _”I know they’re dumb idiots but they’ll figure it out…”_  

When Louis and Lottie finally entered the café Gemma and Harry were sitting at the counter, letting Niall make them drinks. Louis looked a bit irritated but to be honest, Harry did not care at all. He looked beautiful.

 Lottie and Louis sat down next to them and Gemma waved at Niall. “Ni, sweety, can you bring us a bit plate of _“Warriors”_ and two irish coffees?” 

When Louis ate one Harry tried to see the slightest bit of realisation in his eyes but unsuccessfully. He grabbed a truffle himself and explained that they were made with green tea and scotch. Louis just smiled at him and popped another truffle in his mouth. Harry could see that he was trying very hard not to moan. 

“Those are divine, Hazza. Do you know why are they called ‘Warrior’, though?” Louis looked unsurely at Harry and suddenly Gemma snapped. 

“He literally made these for you!” Gemma rolled her eyes again while Lottie continued, “he didn’t just name the truffles after the meaning of your name for fun. There is a reason and the reason is you, you idiot.” 

Louis stared at Harry, his mouth hanging slightly open, his gaze intense. “You make the truffles? I thought you just sold them?” Louis looked a bit desperate now. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry had to laugh a little at this point. 

“You didn’t ask.” 

Now Louis laughed too. “Fair enough. So you’re actually one of the cooks at this place?” Harry winced when he heard the word ‘cook’. 

“To be totally honest with you, Louis, I don’t just sell the goods, I also make them and I own this place. I also make the daily specials. That’s why I always wanted your opinion on them.” He smiled at Louis and Louis features went completely soft. 

Louis smiled a bit sheepishly at him. “Are you going to come to the gig tonight?” he asked. He had so much mirth in his eyes Harry had to play him a little prank. He decided that “Maybe” would be a good response but he didn’t consider Lottie’s and Gemma’s reaction. 

“What the fuck, Styles? Maybe? Are you kidding me?” Lottie looked like she was about to smack him while his own sister looked ready to murder him. “You have no choice,” was all she said in a very dangerous voice. 

Harry lifted both arms in a gesture of surrender. “Okay, okay, I’ll come.” he said while he smirked at Louis. 

After Louis, Gemma and Lottie left to go “check out the location” and make soundchecks and stuff, Harry ran straight to Niall. “What do i do? Niall! I don’t know what’s happening. Will you come to the gig?”

To his surprise Niall just nodded. “Of course I’ll come. Liam told me about this gig weeks ago. I think he’d lynch me if I bolted.” Why did everyone know more than he did? Whatever. 

He’d be able to hear Louis sing tonight.

 

 **encore: sea salt and chocolate**  

 

Louis blinked into the darkness as the people applauded and cheered. It was a rather small pub that couldn’t fit a big audience but the crowd was now significantly bigger than at the beginning of their gig. He had tried not to recognize any faces and therefore ignored the steadily growing audience as much as possible. Now he actively searched for a face. 

Harry had told him he’d come and he was pretty sure that Gemma and Lottie would murder him if he’d try to skip coming to Louis’s show, but he needed to see Harry for this song. He needed to make sure he was here. The song they were about to perform was about him, after all, and he had to make sure Harry knew. 

When he found the familiar face of his little sister he took a deep breath. She stood at the bar next to Gemma, Niall, a guy he didn’t know, but who looked vaguely familiar (had he seen him at the café before?) and a person with a fedora, their back turned towards the stage. Louis stomach already sank until suddenly the guy turned around. Harry’s face had the most concentrated expression Louis had ever seen on a guy holding two pints. He gave one to Lottie and one Gemma and then he focused on the stage. Louis could see his eyes light up from the other side of the pub when he realised Louis was staring at him. 

“This song is a new one and it means quite a lot to me. Here is _sea salt and chocolate_!” The crowd went silent when he played the first few notes on the piano. It was a mostly slow song with a catchy refrain and Louis eyes were on Harry the whole time while he sang it. He didn’t hear Zayn harmonizing with him during the end of the slow parts. He didn’t see Lottie swiping a tear out of the corner of her eye. He didn’t notice the crowd exploding at the end of the song and when he got off the stage, he didn’t remember bowing. 

Without taking his eyes off Harry he made his way toward the bar, only nodding at the people who congratulated him for the great performance. In the middle of the pub he met the guy who had stood with Niall and Harry. He looked  a bit distracted but as soon as he saw Louis he stopped. With a grin he offered Louis a hand. 

“Hey, I’m Liam. You were really good tonight!” Louis let his gaze slide over Liam. He looked nice enough and with those shoes he must be a friend of Harry’s. Louis smiled at him. “Thank you!” was all he could say because as soon as he’d said it Liam rushed off towards the stage.

Louis searched for Harry’s eyes again and found the other man looking at him, fond expression on his face. When he finally reached the others he had an arm full of Lottie within seconds. He cuddled her up while she told his neck over and over again how proud she was. His gaze went back to Harry and now he could see tears in his eyes. 

Eventually Lottie let go of him while Harry was still just kinda… staring, and suddenly he felt very lost and very insecure about his song and his voice and his performance in general. Gemma gave her brother a small nudge and when he still didn’t react she turned to Louis with a glare. 

“Oi! You broke my little brother! Do something!” and with that she turned to Lottie, who just laughed at him when Louis looked at her helplessly, and dragged Gemma away. Louis stared after them a little longer than necessary but as soon as he turned around Harry was in his personal space. His eyes were wide and reflected the light from the bar, water still pooling in them. 

“Is that song about me? About… us?” he asked as quietly as possible. Louis felt a bit choked up, but he answered anyways, his eyes fixating on a spot on the bar near Harry's hand. “Do you remember the day Steve told me Max had been cheating the entire time? I was a mess and you just calmly fed me chocolates while starting to plan his murder. When I got home that night I started to write this song and it kind of developed over time… so yeah, it is about you. About us. 

His voice cracked at the last word. It should be strange but the word _us_ felt just right when it came to them. When Harry remained silent he looked up, anxiously waiting for his reaction.

Harry's eyes were filled with so much love and adoration, Louis was left breathless. He didn't know who initiated it or why it happened, but suddenly their lips collided. Their kiss was passionate, as if they needed the other one more than air.

Harry lips were soft and perfect and as quick as their kiss had become passionate it turned soft and quiet. When Louis wound his arms around Harry's neck, Harry sighed against his mouth. Their lips and tongues explored each other carefully without any haste. 

Somewhere near them Niall muttered something about getting a room when suddenly someone slammed into them. Louis flinched and was about to turn around but stopped when he heard Lottie's voice. His lips were searching for Harry's again while his little sister talked to nobody in particular.

“Finally! It was a good thing that we dragged Harry along and that I bribed Louis into singing the song. Do you think they would have realised it otherwise? I did that good.” Louis and Harry kept kissing though Louis untangled one arm from Harry and tried to hit her without looking. His arm connected with something and a squeal indicated that he had in fact hit _someone_.

After that, everything reduced itself to the feeling of Harry's hands on his waist and the taste of sea salt and chocolate on his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tf is an étagère](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%89tag%C3%A8re)   
>  [the difference between truffles and pralinés](https://makingchocolates.wordpress.com/2011/04/16/pralines-vs-truffles/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [if you want the receipts or just want to talk come say hi to me on tumblr ♥](http://moonlightlouie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
